Wanted
by dark-sakura
Summary: A girl, the most wanted by police and Team Rocket, is leading Ash, Misty, Brock, and Gary on a new adventure. Meanwhile, Giovanni is planning on how the girl is going to help him find Mewtwo. R/R
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this was hard to think up of. I've been going on writers block for...................... I don't know how long. Well let's just say I was lucky that I watch Pokemon alot. Plus I also collect the cards. I'm considered and Pokemon Maniac at school since I got well over 500 cards. I just need to complete my sets before I stop loving the whole dang thing. Ok heres the story.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon then why would I be on a computer typing stories when I could be getting a tan in Hawaii. Well I'm here so that means I don't own Pokemon. All I own is a toothbrush and Pokemon Cards.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the still of a unusually cold winter's night. Ash and co. were out on another journey, to capture Legendary Pokemon.  
  
"Ash, are you sure we should be traveling in this weather. I mean a blizzard can blow in and we'll be trapped in it. We should go to the nearest town and take shelter there" Brock suggested while Ash just turned to him.  
  
"Why do you say there's a blizzard coming. It's pretty calm now" the younger boy asked as Brock just looked at him.  
  
"I've heard that these mountains we're traveling in have been known for frequent blizzards. The nearest town is just a few miles ahead. Let's go there just in case" the former Gym Leader said as Misty sighed at hearing few miles.  
  
"More walking" she moaned while wrapping her blacket closerto herself trying to keep her and her baby egg pokemon Togepi, warm.  
  
"Well what do we got here?" a voice behind the group asked causing Ash to go into hyper mode.  
  
"Gary what are you doing here. I thought you were back home with Professor Oak?" Ash asked the boy who came up behind the group.  
  
"Easy, I'm going to Legend Town right up ahead" Gary said simply. Ash and gang just had on questioning faces.  
  
"I never heard of that town" Misty said as Gary just smirked.  
  
"It's partially a remote town due to the fact that the local people say that Legendary Pokemon are around there" thetallerboy said causing Ash to get in his face.  
  
"Take us with you. I really want to catch one of those pokemon. Please" Ash pleaded while Gary just smiled at the younger boy finally hearing him pleading.  
  
"Sure but you won't have much luck. Theres not a wild Legendary Pokemon around that town since people built that town. But you might be able to go to the museum. They have a special exhibit there dedicated to all the Legendary Pokemon" Gary said as the continued walking. Misty moaning, Brock wanting to see the Museum, and Ash wanting to prove Gary wrong and catch one of those Pokemon.  
  
About 1 hour later and a 2 mile walk  
  
"Finally we made it" Misty cheered while entering the Legend Town's PokeCenter just as it was about to snow.  
  
"You four are extremely lucky. A blizzard is going to hit later on today and you just made it here" said the local Nurse Joy while Misty was holding back Brock. Ash and Gary just sweatdropped.  
  
"Excuse me Nurse Joy but are there Legendary Pokemon around here like Entai and Moltres?" Ash asked while Nurse Joy just sighed and smiled at the young boy.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes. I'm finally going to get my Legendary Pokemon!"Ash cried while Gary just looked at Nurse Joy.  
  
"There has to be a catch. People have searched all around this town and found nothing leading to those pokemon" he said while Nurse Joy just nodded her head.  
  
"Well there is something I should tell you before you go out looking for the pokemon. They aren't............." Joy started but was cut off by a siren.  
  
"What's going on?" Misty cried out looking around.  
  
"Will they ever learn to just leave that girl alone" Joy mumbled to herself but jut loud enough to be heard by Ash and Gary. Joy just turned to them and nodded for them to put on their coats.  
  
"If you want to see your Legendary Pokemon, just walk outside where that line of police officers are standing. Just make sure not to get in the way" she said as the two nodded and ran outsidewith Misty and Brock following them confused.  
  
"Excuse me officer, but may we ask what's going on" Brock asked Officer Jenny, head of the squad.  
  
"Not now, here she comes" Jenny said sternly looking at a street corner.  
  
"Who's coming?" Ash asked as Jenny just looked at him.  
  
"Just watch."  
  
The four kids just nodded and stared at the street corner that everyone else was looking out.  
  
Then without warning, it came.  
  
A young girl turned the corner riding on what looked like a..................... Entai.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok how was that. I'm going to introduce the girl next chapter. Hope you like it and there will be pairings. Ash and Misty probably. Ok please review. 


	2. Escape

Dark-Sakura: Ok I got into a little trouble today with my cousin and friend.  
  
Chibi: You got that right you two timing girl  
  
Lindz: That was my story I wrote  
  
Chibi: Yea you failed Language Arts remember  
  
Dark-Sakura: No I didn't fail, I got a D  
  
Lindz/Chibi: Same  
  
Dark-Sakura: Ok they wrote the story but they NEEDED my character cause they don't got an imagination to make up their own so I DID help with the story.  
  
Lindz/Chibi: ON WITH IT ALREADY!!!!  
  
Dark-Sakura: Ok  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Not again" the girl mumbled while the Entai just started growling at the officers surrounding the girl.  
  
"Cool" Ash mumbled not looking at the girl but the pokemon. Gary just had his jaw drop at seeing the pokemon. Misty was just holding Brock back from getting to the girl.  
  
"Come on Sparx, give it up. Now will you join us please" Officer Jenny yelled at the girl who turned her cold silver grayish eyes on the older woman.  
  
"Fine" Sparx murmered getting on the incredible pokemon.  
  
"Now return him to his pokeball and hold your hands above your head away from your pokeballs" an officer yelled while Sparx obeyed while scrubbing some of her silver hair from her face. Her hair went all the way down into a braid that was about to where her ankles were.  
  
"Entai return" the girl said as Entai went back into his pokeball. The girl then lift her hands above her head. About every few seconds she just kept her eyes on the sky like someone would fly above in a helicopter and help her out.  
  
"Sparx, please don't try any stunts. You might get yourself hurt" Jenny yelled out to the girl who finally looked at her and nodded her head.  
  
'Stunts, the stunts I have pulled were alot worse than this could ever be. Come on old pal and get here. I know your enjoying this from your little cloud up there so just come down here and give me a helping hand' Sparx thought to herself while looking up one more time to see her old pal hovering over the nearest forest watching. It immediatly took off to her watchig enough of the action.  
  
"Something isn't right" Gary said while looking at the girl their age finally looked at them taking note out how many officers were around her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Misty asked looking at her friends rival.  
  
"She has one of the rarest and strongest pokemon of all time and she's giving up to easily. She has a back up plan I just know it" Gary said while everyone just kept up their gaurd waiting for the girl to release her Entai just in case never noticing a Legendary Pokemon fly over them.  
  
"Sparx just lay down your pokeballs and and put your hands back up in the air" Jenny yelled while Sparx just put her hands down. Nothing else.  
  
"Miss put down your pokeballs and put your hands back in the air" an officer yelled at a girl who looked like she was about to laugh.  
  
"You think I'm going down that easily. I'm not going to get caught!" Sparx yelled as a whirlpool of water came down ontop of her.  
  
"Oh no, get her out of there when the whirlpool fades away" Jenny yelled as officers closed in on the whirlpool. A few seconds later the whirlpool lifted revealing nothing where it stood.  
  
"Where is she" Ash growled looking around till Brock yelled something out.  
  
"Look up there!!!"  
  
Everyone in the area of his yelling range looked up to see another Legendary Pokemon that Ash has come across before, Lugia.  
  
"Oh man, look where Sparx is" Jenny said while everyone looked to see Sparx sitting on Lugia's back.  
  
"She must of used Lugia's whirlpool to get up to him" Gary said while Lugia took off with Sparx and no one could stop them. Nurse Joy then joined the group, glaring at Officer Jenny.  
  
"Officer Jenny, why don't you leave that poor girl alone. She just wants to be left alone and live a normal life" Joy said while Jenny just turned to her.  
  
"We can't. She is a threat if she joins up with Team Rocket. We might be able to have her join up with the police force and help catch Rocket. May I please see the list" Jenny said as an officer just walked up to her, handing her a clipboard.  
  
"List, what kind of list?" Brock asked while peering over Jenny's shoulder to see a list of pokemon. Ash, Misty, and Gary joined him and looked at the list.  
  
"It's a list of what kind of pokemon Sparx has. Right now she has only shown four of her pokemon. Articuno, Entai, Zapdos, and now Lugia. She is very important if we're able to corner her and be able to have her join our forces" Jenny said while Joy just hmph.  
  
"She already doesn't and she won't join Team Rocket. They've already tried since they're around" Joy said while the four teenagers just turned to her.  
  
"What do you mean Team Rocket is around?" Brock asked as Joy just sighed.  
  
"There's been alot of robberies around here lately from pawn shops. All the robbers from Team Rocket. They've been stealing nets, tranquelizers, and guns. We're afraid that they might be after Sparx since she has some of the most powerful pokemon of all time. Rocket even brought in their top agents including the Black Tulip" Joy said while Ash, Misty,and Brock just tensed remember their girl when they met Mewtwo for what he said the second time.  
  
"So what we're going to do is corner the girl and convince her to join us" Jenny said cutting into the story. Joy just glanced at the officer coldly.  
  
"They have yet to capture her since the robberies are still going on and more and more Team Rocket agents have been showing up. Just leave Sparx alone, she doesn't want part of this" Joy said walking back into the pokemon center.  
  
"This is going to be a long blizzard" Misty said while following the nurse with Ash and Brock behind her. Gary was just standing there thinking.  
  
'That's some girl if she was able to control an Entai and Lugia' he thought before following his rival into the pokemon center.  
  
About half a mile away  
  
"Thanks Lugia, if you didn't come along I would of been in that horrible police station by now" Sparx said while walking into a hidden cave in Legend Town's nearby forest. Lugia quietly followed her in.  
  
"I bet you want inside your pokeball now. I know how your feeling. It is cold" the silver haired girl said while hugging her black jacket closer. She sat down on the cold cave floor below her hugging her legs closer. Even though she was wearing black jeans, she was still cold.  
  
Lugia just approached the girl and sat it's head on her shoulder meaning it doesn't want to go inside it's pokeball. The girl just smiled at her pokemon then spoke.  
  
"Fine you win but don't complain if you get cold" Sparx said while leaning back against the cave wall and drifting off into a well deserved sleep. Lugia wuickly following in pursuit and too fell into a dreamfull sleep.  
  
At Team Rocket HQ  
  
"Sir, we have reports from agents in Legend Town saying that our little trainer has revealed to have yet another pokemon. A Lugia to be specific" a secretary said to her boss and just left.  
  
"Well, looks like our little jewel has a few more pokemon" Giovanni said while talking to his pet Persian.  
  
"This trainer is going to help Team Rocket take over the world without the help of Mewtwo. Maybe if we get lucky, she might be able to track down and capture our little run away pokemon" the boss said to himself while looking at the picture of his once most powerful pokemon.  
  
"I swear I'm going to capture you one way or another" Giovanni said before starting to laugh.  
  
At a city  
  
The city was still covered in the darkness of the night, a mysterious pokemon stood on a building.  
  
'The fool doesn't know what he's doing. He'll never catch me' the pokemon thought ending his physic link to his former owner and looking at the full moon.  
  
'Maybe I should just go and make sure that human doesn't get that girl or any of her pokemon. I will not be captured. No one will capture Mewtwo' the pokemon thought one last time before taking off to where the battle for control is going to take place in a few days.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: Hey we didn't write that Mewtwo was coming back  
  
Lindz: Yea  
  
Dark-Sakura: Ya'll don't have any imagination so I just added that in  
  
Lindz: Fine but if the readers hate it you're so going to delete that chapter  
  
Dark-Sakura: Ok ok so let's just get the poll up  
  
Chibi: Fine here's the couples to vote for.........  
  
Ash/Misty  
  
Ash/Gary (Lindz: How did that get in there. Dark-Sakura: I like those two)  
  
Ash/Sparx (Lindz: I thought we agreed it was going to be a Ash/Misty story. Dark-Sakura: I just wanted more competition. No need to hate me)  
  
Gary/Sparx (Dark-Sakura: That's an original couple from the story. Lindz: If you say so)  
  
Gary/Misty (Lindz: Oh I'm so going to get sick in a minute. Dark-Sakura: Please let it be something that would make you die)  
  
Brock/Jenny  
  
Brock/Joy  
  
Lindz: I can't believe your trying to change our Ash/Misty story  
  
Dark-Sakura: I'm not, I just like PalletShippy fics. I am a PalletShipper you know  
  
Chibi: Let the readers decide ok  
  
Dark-Sakura: Fine. Ok please review and tell us if you like our story. No flames please. 


End file.
